ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Nanomech
Nanomech first appeared in the live-action movie, Ben 10: Alien Swarm, when the Omnitrix absorbed the DNA of the Nanochips. He reappears in the Ultimate Alien episode Video Games. Kevin describes Nanomech as "not like anything Ben has turned into before”. This is because Nanomech is part Human, part drone and thus makes him a hive mind-based organism (so he is a Human/Nanochip hybrid instead of an alien). Appearance Nanomech is about an inch tall as full size. He has blue skin with a green circuit like design on it. Nanomech possesses green wings and as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. He is composed of carbon/silicon-based mechanical body and has triangular feet. From a normal sized perspective, when Nanomech speaks, he has a squeaky little voice, but from anything of his size's perspective, his voice is very deep. Abilities Nanomech has the ability to fly, fire green energy balls from his hands, and shoot green lasers from his eye. He can also shrink down to microscopic size. He can then return to his normal size, but cannot grow any bigger. Nanomech’s wings glow when he flies. He is also extremely agile, shown in Absolute Power: Part 1 Ben survived a lava eruption created by NRG by turning into Nanomech and dodging all the lava droplets. Weakness Nanomech is connected to the Queen, so, she can give him powerful suggestions to join her. However, this can be resisted, the Queen is dead, so she isn't a problem. His extremely small size can sometimes be an issue, demonstrated by Gwen in Absolute Power when she squashed him in between the pages of a book. Ben 10: Alien Swarm Nanomech was the alien used to destroy the queen of the alien chip hive. He was used to enter Victor's brain and battle the queen. After a grueling battle, Ben destroys the queen and thus the entirety of the chips, freeing everybody from their control. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Nanomech makes his first animated series appearance in the Video Games. His appearance has changed slightly from Alien Swarm, he is more of a blue color, the green wires around his neck are now simply circuit lines, his legs are thinner, and he now has boot-like feet. Also, his neck and shoulders have changed and there aren't as many wires on his body. He also has a high-pitched, "chipmunk"-style voice. He is one of the six new aliens in Ultimate Alien ''(although he already appeared in ''Ben 10: Alien Swarm for his first appearance). In ''Video Games'', he was used to destroy the Stalker by going inside of it and taking it apart from the inside. He appeared again in Ultimate Aggregor where he helped destroy the headbands that were controlling Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Ra'ad, and Andreas. The team appears to struggle in taking him seriously with his voice. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Alien Swarm (first appearance) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Video Games'' (twice) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' Trivia *Nanomech is currently the smallest alien. *Nanomech is Ben's second new alien to first appear in a live-action movie (the first being Eon), and the first new alien to be unlocked in a live-action movie to be used in the animated series, though Ben never turned into Eon in the series. *Nanomech is a unique creation of the Omnitrix, being a fusion of the biomechanical DNA of the nanochips with Ben. *During the Birthday Bash in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, players could get a Nanomech helmet that looked like his live action movie version. But after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien premiered, it changed to match the cartoon version. This item has been re released as a code item (ironically the code was given out the same episode Nanomech first appeared in the cartoon). *Nanomech could be a reference to the character Waspinator from Beast Wars: Transformers (Due to similar appearance and voices) and its sequel Beast Machines: Transformers. *Nanomech may be a reference to the character Wasp from The Avengers (due to the fact that both are extremely small and use electric shocks for attacks). *Nanomech is very similar to Chromastone as he has lines all over the body, one eye, a thick neck that is black on top, a little dark color, and very thin arms and legs. He can also project beams like Chromastone. *In Video Games, when Ben turns into Nanomech, Kevin has to shoot him through a straw even though Nanomech could fly over. Most likely if Ben/Nanomech had flown, it would have taken a longer amount of time to get to the the Stalker. *Kevin states he can't take Nanomech seriously because of his voice. *In ''Ultimate Aggregor'', Nanomech used the quote "fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee". *In the live action movie, Ben first turned small then into Nanomech. *Ironically, in both Ultimate Alien episodes Nanomech has premiered in, Way Big appears in them, and Ben turns into Way Big right after Nanomech both times. *Like Upgrade, Nanomech is machine-based, but unlike the fully robotic Upgrade, Nanomech is an organic/biomechanical hybrid cyborg. Video Games *'Russian': Наномеханизм/Nanomechanism *'Polish': NanoBen (Alien Swarm), NanoBen (Ultimate Alien) *'Dutch': Nanomech *'Hungarian': Picuri *'Spanish (Spain)': Nanomec, from Nanomech. *'Spanish (Latin America)': Nanomech Toys Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Alien Swarm *4 inch Alien Collection Nanomech(Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition) *4 inch Alien Collection Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #1 - includes: Nanomech (Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition), The Queen and Validus *10 cm DNAlien Nanomech (Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition) , Alien Creation Transporter Nanomech, and Ben (silver version from Alien Swarm) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4 inch Alien Collection Nanomech See Also * Nanomech gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Live-action aliens Category:Heroes Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tiny Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Flying Aliens